Escucha mis aullidos
by BrujiPuh
Summary: POV de Remus Lupin desde sus días en el colegio hasta su regreso a Hogwarts contando pequeñas partes de su vida y las decisiones que tomo alejándolo y acercándolo a Severus Snape. (Slash)
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Soy escoltado a la casa de los gritos, no me importa, no quiero herir a nadie. Allí, la transformación comienza; el dolor es inaguantable, unas ganas intensas de pelear me llenan y de algún modo logro salir hasta el bosque. Veo la luna, es hermosa, y aúllo, aúllo a algo tan hermoso que me trae esta condena, que me llena de dolor, araño los árboles hago saber a todos los seres del bosque que estoy ahí, quien quiera que venga, les esperare; quiero pelear, quiero probar el sabor de la sangre, escuchar el ruido de la carne al desgarrarse bajo mis garras, a pesar de que otra parte de mí se niega a ello, mi lado humano lucha por recuperar la cordura, el lado del monstruo me controla.

Escucho que alguien se acerca, no miro quien es, estoy más atento de un olor que me relaja, me gusta, al fin miro de quien se trata, sé que lo conozco y no logro recordar de qué. Se acerca a mí, aunque le enseño los dientes, él sigue avanzando lentamente, le dejo que lo haga, pero se para, sólo unos centímetros y estará tan pegado a mí, que cualquiera diría que le he atacado.

Le huelo entre las ropas, es él quien trae ese olor que me relaja; acerco el hocico a su rostro, y le lamo para saber si sabe tan bien como huele, se ríe; me gusta escucharle, me aparta con cuidado y le dejo, me acaricia, es agradable y me dan ganas de dormir, él lo hace antes, y no puedo parar de mirarle. Lo quiero sólo para mí, lo quiero cada noche en la que siento que la soledad que me auto impongo me va a matar y acabo huyendo por el bosque en cuanto tengo oportunidad. El amanecer llega y quiero gritar mientras recupero mi forma, pero me contengo al verlo dormido, con mi forma humana le reconozco; no me lo creo, pero realmente es él, le aparto los mechones del rostro para asegurarme, me gusta la expresión que tiene, nunca le he visto sonreír de esa manera y decido guardar el recuerdo como un tesoro.

Cojo la manta que lleva encima y me cubro mientras pienso en despertarle y contarle que era yo, rectifico; me da miedo que me rechace después de todo lo que ha pasado, aun así le cojo en brazos y lo llevo a la clase de pociones. Me voy a ir sin decir nada, haré que no ha pasado y no ha sido más que un sueño, pero no lo resisto y le dejo un mensaje en la pizarra.


	2. Capítulo 2: Extrañando

Esta noche sé que no vendrás; todo el mundo sabe que tú madre ha muerto y por ello te sacaron de clase, por eso te marchaste sin mirar a atrás, sin embargo sé que me extrañas o al menos eso quiero pensar.

Esta transformación duele más que ninguna otra; no estás aquí, no estas junto a mí, y te quiero aquí, quiero jugar a buscarte, quiero que me abraces y te subas a mi lomo, que me muerdas las orejas como si fueses un cachorrillo y juegues conmigo hasta caer rendido, pero hoy no vas a estar, y al faltarme tú, me descontrolo, golpeo y araño las paredes de la casa, ni me molesto en salir, no merece la pena. Me muerdo a mí mismo clavo mis garras sobre mi propia carne, rujo sin sentido, te llamo ebrio del olor que aunque no está aún huelo en la distancia, es como si me hubieses impregnado de él, para que no te olvide nunca, recuerdo tus sonrisas, recuerdo el sonido de tu risa, ¿lo habrá escuchado alguien aparte de mí?, espero que no, quiero que sea algo sólo mío, no quiero compartirte, porque tú eres el único que de verdad me entiende.

El amanecer ha llegado, salgo a rastras del árbol boxeador, nunca he estado en peor estado, y no hago más que pensar en como estarás tú, en que quizás necesites que alguien te abrace y te diga que no estás solo, en vez de enfrentarlo todo solo.

Seguramente por estar pensando en ti me descuide, y así fue como al salir de mi escondite me encuentro de frente con mis amigos, no sé qué hacer, creo que voy a caer en una profunda oscuridad, que todo está perdido, que yo me he perdido, pero ellos sonríen y entre abrazos y miradas de preocupación por mi estado me llevan a la enfermería, mientras yo dejo mi cuerpo caer, mi mente desaparece entre sombras, escuchaba sus gritos, pero no los entendía, en mi mente aparecía tu imagen sonriente, tu mirada preocupada, vendando mi cuerpo de lobo, cuidando mis heridas en ese estado, realmente, eres tú al que debería contarle mi secreto, has estado conmigo sin saber quién soy realmente, pero temo que si lo hago, te perderé.


	3. Capítulo 3: Separados

Tras mucho estudiar mis amigos han logrado transformarse en animagos. He temido este momento cada vez que lo decían, me alegra a la vez que me entristece, pues sé que ellos no aceptaran tu compañía; no entenderán que lo que me ha calmado hasta ahora eras tú, quien me ha cuidado y protegido. No quiero tener que elegir, pues sé que terminare perdiendo de todas formas.

La noche ha llegado y mientras yo me transformo dolorosamente ellos esperan fuera, haciéndolo a través de la magia, su forma es distinta, no hay dolor en ella, me alegro por ellos, aunque una pequeña parte de mí les odia un poco por ello.

Esta anoche es la primera que no te espero; ellos me han venido a buscar, corro por el bosque a su lado, mientras una parte de mi ser no deja de pensar en ti. Pido a los cielos que no aparezcas, que no me vea en el momento de elegir. No me escuchan y tu apareces, siento tu aroma en la distancia, por eso corro lo más lejos de ti, aun así tú me encuentras, te veo, veo tu decepción, tu desilusión cuando niego de ti, pero es que te quiero sólo para mí, quiero mis lunas contigo no con ellos, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi parte humana se empeña en estar con ellos, mientras que el animal que hay en mi termina rugiendo desesperado al no tenerte. Estas tan cerca y tan lejos, que cuando me alejo de ti, no tienen más remedio que contenerme, rujo desesperado, quiero volver junto a ti, además siento que algo se rompe en mí, siento que tú eras lo que me contenía hasta ahora, tu simple presencia, y te he alejado de mi injustamente.

No ayuda el que escuche tu llamada en la distancia, reconozco tu voz y que estas en peligro, por eso lucho contra ellos queriendo ir hacia a ti, tengo que ayudarte, tu confías en mí, no quiero fallarte otra vez, pero entonces ellos hacen que pierda el conocimiento, creyendo que puedo hacer daño a alguien, y en mi caída a la oscuridad tú te lajas de mí, mire a donde mire eres tú en la distancia, sé que cuando vuelva a ser humano, no recordare nada de esto, sólo sentiré el vacío que me ha quedado dentro.


	4. Capítulo 4: Traición

Hoy será luna llena. James quiere hablar con nosotros, en el camino me encuentro con Peter que como siempre que no están los demás me mira aterrado; como si creyera que le fuese a morder en cualquier momento, eso me da igual, pero hay cierta lastima en su mirada, no lo aguanto, odio que me miren de esa forma. He de buscar a Sirius, primero pienso que estará ligando con alguna chica, pero para mi sorpresa está en el aula de pociones molestando a Severus, aprieto lo puños, y le digo que venga conmigo que James nos espera, mientras me reprocho el haber dejado que lo molestasen por tanto tiempo, y el haberle dado la espalda, extraño la sensación de dormirme con él acurrucado sobre mi pelaje, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero puedo recordar más cosas de las que hice con él, que las que hago con mis amigos cuando estoy transformado.

Nos cruzamos con Malfoy al irnos, me molesta, sé porque va con Severus, más de una vez le he visto liarse con distintos chicos y chicas, no hace diferencia ese Don Juan, para luego correr a él, para estrujarlo y tratarlo como si fuese un cachorrito del que se ha encaprichado, no lo soporto, pero no puedo decir nada, a fin de cuentas yo le abandone.

Ya es la hora, me quito la ropa para no romperla, y espero. Escucho pasos que se acercan por el túnel, me extraña que Sirius o James vengan antes de tiempo, normalmente nos encontramos cuando hemos cambiado, pero entonces le veo, lleva los colores de Slytherin, y sus ojos me observan primero incrédulos y después conocedores de la verdad, me exigen una explicación, quiero dársela. El dolor de la transformación recorre mi cuerpo, es distinta a otras veces, no por el dolor, si no por la agresividad y un fuerte deseo a marcar mi territorio que antes no tenía, aunque quizás sí, y he estado negándolo hasta ahora.

Como lobo me acerco a él, le huelo, huele como siempre, y voy a lamerle el rostro cuando huelo otro aroma en él, es el olor de Malfoy, está por todo su ser, quiero quitarle ese olor, quiero que sea de nuevo sólo mío, le araño la túnica, y casi toda la ropa, sin importarme que también araño su piel cetrina, una piel suave y que antes nunca me había atrevido a tocar por miedo a romper, pero quiero quitarle ese olor, me deja hacer, pero entonces le arranco de un zarpazo la bufanda, dejando mis garras marcadas en su cuello, y en su torso, no me importa, no le voy a dejar salir de ahí, no dejare que se vaya con nadie. No sé qué le pasa, de golpe empieza a forcejear, intenta huir pero no le dejo, ahora es mío y salto sobre él como si fuese un simple conejito, un gatito atrapado en mis garras, le muerdo, no sé porque lo hago, pero le muerdo como si con ello entendiese que es mío, se queda quietó, casi inerte, por un momento creo que lo he matado, pero siento su respiración, incluso cuando le lamo las heridas, nunca olvidare el sabor de su piel, de su sangre y sobretodo de sus lágrimas que son como bofetadas para mi parte humana, alguien se acerca, me giro para atacarle, no dejare que se lo lleve, es mío, pero entonces un destello, me golpeo contra la pared y pierdo la conciencia unos segundos, cuando despierto, sólo quedan sus ropas y salgo al bosque enloquecido, aullando a la luna, y enfrentándome a todo cuanto encuentro. Le quiero de vuelta.


	5. Capítulo 5: Dolor

Despierto en mi cuarto, los gritos de Sirius y James llenan la habitación.

– Sirius tienes que entenderlo, él podría haber acabado en Azkaban si llega a pasarle algo peor a Snape.

– No habría dejado que eso pasara. – Lo dice como si tuviese el poder de evitarlo. – Además así ese imbécil nos dejara en paz. – Como si sus palabras lo arreglasen todo, no sabe lo que me ha quitado.

Sólo de escucharle me dan ganas de golpearle, en su lugar me echó a llorar mientras cierro tan fuerte las manos que me clavo las uñas hasta que mis palmas sangran, pero ese dolor no es nada, el recordar mi traición duele más. Todavía siento el sabor de su sangre en mi boca, su cuerpo bajo el mío, lo extrañó, y no puedo más que desear que todo esto sea una horrible pesadilla, pero es demasiado doloroso como para no ser real.

Nadie se da cuenta de que estoy despierto, demasiado ocupados en discutir entre ellos, no me importa, estoy acostumbrado, así puedo llorar cuanto quiera, no tendré que fingir una alegría que no siento, ni sonreírles, cuando lo que quiero es golpearles.

Peter entra jadeando, su cabello revuelto, tiene algo escondido dentro de la túnica, eso o esta embarazado, algo que es imposible, así que será lo primero.

– Dumbledore ha dicho que quiere hablar con Remus cuando se encuentre mejor. – Anuncia antes de salir corriendo a algún lugar, le envidio, ahora cualquier sitio me parece mejor que nuestro cuarto de siempre.

Me limpio el rostro con las sabanas, antes de levantarme y vestirme, por costumbre hago que todo va bien, no demuestro que he llorado, me apetece ducharme, siento que apesto a licántropo, no pierdo el tiempo con la ducha, simplemente quiero ir cuanto antes a que me expulsen y acabar con todo de una vez.

– He escuchado a Peter, será mejor que vaya solo. – Les digo, no quiero su compañía, ellos tiene la culpa, gruñe mi parte de lobo como si fuera un animal encerrado en una jaula.

– Iremos contigo. – Dice James poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, como si quisiera darme fuerzas con ello.

– Si te expulsan nos iremos contigo. – Sentencia Sirius, me parece algo muy bonito, aunque mi parte de lobo sigue gruñendo porque me dejen, sigue culpándoles porque siente que le han encerrado, alejando a Severus.

Sonrío y les indico que vayamos, las cosas no iban a cambiar porque llorase les golpease o les echase la culpa.

Subimos juntos, sujetándonos de las manos, como si fuésemos de excursión, Dumbledore nos espera, a primera vista parece tener el aspecto de siempre, pero si le conoces bien, puedes ver que tiene un aire abatido.

– ¿Un caramelito? – Ofrece con una de sus sonrisas.

Negamos con la cabeza y esperamos de pie, estoy seguro de que seguirán malas noticias, no me importa mientras sean sólo para mí, necesito saber si el sabor a sangre que siento en la boca es realmente de él.

– Lo que ocurrió ayer, no puede volver a pasar, un estudiante podría haber muerto, por ello mejoraremos las medidas de seguridad, tanto por ti, como por el resto de estudiantes. – Su voz suena firme, muy segura de lo que está diciendo, le escucho sin interrumpir, no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar. – A partir de ahora, James y Sirius estarán encargados de tu vigilancia durante las noches de luna llena.

Sus palabras nos sorprenden a todos, pero noto que las manos de mis amigos se relajan y dejan de apretar las mías.

– ¿Qué pasa con Snape?– Pregunta James adelantándose a mi deseo de hacerlo.

– No dirá nada. – Nos hace saber, siento que si no lo dice es porque se lo han prohibido y lo considero injusto. – En estos momentos está recuperándose en la enfermería, no ha tenido ninguna herida grave. – Termina dándose la vuelta, me da la sensación de que está mintiendo.

– ¿Le mordí? – Pregunto directamente, necesito confirmar mis sospechas.

– No. – Responde enseguida, sin molestarse en pensarlo. – Debéis iros o llegareis tarde al entrenamiento, además Remus deberías estar vigilando. – Dice guiñándonos un ojo antes de acompañarnos a la puerta.

Aunque se comporta como siempre, me da la sensación de que quiere librarse de nosotros.

Aprovecho que ellos van a entrenar y que se supone que he de vigilar los pasillos para ir a la enfermería, necesito hablar con Severus, no sólo quiero pedirle disculpas, he de aclarar muchas cosas con él, me parece lo más justo. Aunque en realidad es mi deseo de no perderlo el que me mueve.

Antes de que pueda abrir la puerta para entrar alguien sale y casi choca conmigo, me sorprende el ver a Peter, está sonriendo y tiene la cara colorada, cruzamos miradas que ocultan un acuerdo tácito, ninguno dirá nada sobre este encuentro.

Veo a Severus en la cama, tiene en las manos una bufanda de su casa, a mi mente viene un recuerdo de que llevaba una cuando le ataque, recuerdo que se la arranque.

– Quiero hablar contigo. – Le hago saber mientras me acerco, el ambiente parece más tenso, pero no doy mi brazo a torcer, aun cuando me mira con un rostro frío, como una máscara pétrea, que sólo me permite distinguir una mirada acusadora que se clava en mi como cuchillas, parece que me odie y lo entiendo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? – Empieza a decirme, sin dejar de mirarme, como si escupiese las palabras. – Después de lo que me has hecho. – Me da la sensación de que va a decir algo más, pero me mira apretando tanto los labios que apenas se ve una fina línea.

– Severus yo... – No sé muy bien que decirle, siento que todo se desvanece a mi alrededor, pero entonces una voz firme hace que todo vuelva su sitio.

– Déjale solo, no es el momento. – Reconozco la voz, es el jefe de casa de Slytherin y el profesor de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, siempre me ha parecido que tiene una voz capaz de engatusar al mismo diablo, coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y me acompaña hasta la puerta.

– Dale tiempo, aún es pronto. – Dice para calmarme, le miro y asiento, mientras me pregunto cuántos años y cuántas cosas deberán pasar para que me perdone.

En el pasillo me cruzo con Malfoy me mira con el mayor de los desprecios, y me dice una palabra que me destroza por dentro.

– Licántropo.

Me basta oírla para salir corriendo por los pasillos, corro sin rumbo, las lágrimas me ciegan, las lágrimas que desaparecieron cuando conocí a Severus, cuando permaneció a mi lado, y ahora que le he perdido, ellas han vuelto. Me choco con alguien y murmuro una disculpa antes de seguir corriendo, pero me coge del brazo y tira de mí, me encuentro de frente con Sirius.

– Te estaba buscando. – Habla limpiándome la cara con la manga de su túnica.

– Deja me ir. – Imploro deseando estar solo.

– No lo haré, no lo haré sin saber porque lloras.

– No tiene importancia.

– No mientas. No quiero que llores más a escondidas, – Me abraza contra su pecho – yo te amo.

Su confesión me coge desprevenido, siempre pensé que amaba a James, no a mí, pero el saber que alguien es capaz de amarme sabiendo el monstruo que se oculta en mí, me hace sonreír, dejo que me bese y que me abrace y le correspondo, yo también le quiero, no es el mismo amor que sentía por Severus, no le amo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Caminos separados

Gracias a que compartimos clases sé que Severus se ha recuperado, lo veo por los pasillos junto a Malfoy o ese profesor de defensa que no me deja quedarme a solas con él bajo ningún concepto y que alguna vez he pillado mirándome con compasión, no, con pena, creo que sabe lo mío, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle.

Mi situación con Severus no mejora nada, intento hablarle, pedirle perdón explicarle que me equivoque, el dolor que siento, que no puedo seguir sin su olor, sin su presencia, sin su aliento mezclándose con mi pelaje, sueño con ello casi cada noche y me despierto llorando al darme cuenta de que sólo son sueños de que lo perdí por mi estupidez, pero cuanto más se aleja de mí, más me dejo atrapar por los sentimientos de Sirius y siento que soy horrible, despreciable por usar sus sentimientos de esa manera, para consolarme así, para no volver a sentir mi soledad, y sin embargo cuanto más tiempo paso con él más solo me siento, no logro sentir esa conexión que tenía contigo, pero ahora no veo ni desprecio en tu mirada sólo me ignoras, como si fuese una mosca molesta en tu vida, pero no pienso dejarlo estar, tenlo claro, tarde o temprano te atrapare, no lo veras venir pero terminaras en mis garras y entonces no te volveré a soltar.

Me he peleado con Peter, le he llamado mentiroso, pero lo niega, cree que puede engáñanos a todos con sus aires de niño bueno y débil, pero lo he olido, olía como el perfume de Malfoy, no tengo ninguna duda de que ha tenido que estar muy cerca de él para oler a ese perfume único que hacen en exclusividad para ese snob, ha terminado transformándose en rata y escondiéndose como una, hasta que los chicos han logrado calmarme, pero no he sido capaz de explicarles mi enfado, he tenido que tragarme el motivo, como explicar mi repulsión a ese olor, al final he salido a pasear con James, para despejarme, creen que estoy inestable por el "pequeño accidente" como llaman ellos a lo que ocurrió con Severus, ninguno lo menciona ante mí, pero escucho sus susurros, leo sus silencios.

– Remus. – Me llama serio sacándome de mis pensamientos – ¿Quieres a Sirius?

– Sí. – Contestó sin pensarlo si quiera.

– Bien, tenéis todo mi apoyo en esta relación.

Entonces me doy cuenta, él no ha hecho la pregunta correcta, le quiero, no le amo, no siento que me falta una parte de mí cuando no estoy junto a él y es entonces cuando tengo claro que he de romper con Sirius lo que sea que tenga cuanto antes mejor o todo lo que me queda desaparecerá con este falso amor.

El verano ha llegado antes de que pudiese notarlo, apenas he estado comiendo ocupado en descubrir la manera de llegar a Severus y la forma de no herir a Sirius, no he encontrado solución para ninguna de las dos cosas y no tengo con quien hablarlo, nadie, nadie lograra entenderme, no ven que en realidad soy un tipo penoso y cobarde lleno de oscuridad, que lo único que alivia mi sufrimiento es saber que dentro de mi traición no le robe su humanidad su libertad al único ser sincero que he conocido en mi vida. Una vez más iremos todos a casa de James, no quiero ir, no quiero moverme de Hogwarts, si lo hago ya no respirare el mismo aire, no tendré oportunidad de verlo en clase, de cruzarme con él por los pasillos a la espera de una oportunidad para abordarle, pero no hay nada que hacer, sólo queda el viaje en tren estoy pensando en cómo hablarle cuando veo al profesor sujetando su mano, la palidez de su piel resalta, recuerdo su suavidad, su olor, su sabor, las veces que he deseado recorrerla con las yemas de mis dedos, escribir con ellas las palabras que me avergüenza decir las veces que sean necesarias hasta que las adivine en su terquedad, lo veo desnudo ante mí, respondiendo a mis caricias y se escapa de mi garganta un gruñido de deseo que hace a Sirius empujarme para que avance preocupado por mi reacción, no le digo nada, sólo me siento al lado de la venta y finjo estar pensando cuando lo que hago es mirar al profesor, quisiera sacarle esos ojos azules, desgarrarle la garganta por tocar lo que es mío y de nadie más, pero no puedo y he de tragarme mi furia, mi ira, mi deseo y soportar el dolor de mi entrepierna al pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Severus.

En casa de James las cosas parecen estar como siempre, todos nos comportamos como si nada pasara, pero he empezado a notar que James no hace más que intentar crear momentos para mí y Sirius, ahora no sé muy bien para que, si son momentos románticos, momentos para que hablemos, o para que lo descuartice por robarme a mi Severus, estoy seguro de que no ha pensado en lo feliz que haría a una parte de mi esa última opción, al final soy yo el que crea un momento para hablar con James, necesito hablar con alguien y he probado con una piedra y no me ha dado muchas soluciones a mi problema.

– James deja de hacerlo.

– ¿El qué? – Se hace el inocente el muy descarado.

– Lo sabes de sobra, para, no me ayudas.

James suspira y se sienta en las escaleras de su casa, yo le imito.

– No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, pero sabes, yo antes de Lily estuve con otra persona, no llegamos a más de cogernos de la mano, sentía que esa mano que sostenía era todo mi mundo, que junto a esa persona nada más importaba, pero me engañaba, me lo dijo, me dijo que nunca sería capaz de sujetar su mano lejos de la oscuridad y la sombras, me dijo que una relación así no llevaría más que dolor, aún ahora creo que lo amaba, no igual que a Lily, era distinto, no sabría explicártelo, pero en ese momento supe que sus palabras eran ciertas, con todo el valor de los leones, no me atrevía a ir a la luz junto a él y le di la espalda, no fui capaz de volver a coger su mano o mirar su rostro de la misma forma, habían visto a través de mí y eso me dio miedo. Tenía once años y creía que había encontrado el amor de las novelas prohibido y apasionado, siempre estaba pensando en besar sus labios, pensaba que sería como la primera vez que hice magia, que sentiría esa felicidad, pero en realidad nuestro primer y único beso fue húmedo y salado como sus lágrimas, nunca recupere esa relación, ni como amigos, es el único momento en el que puedo decir que me falto valor, por eso tu deberías hablar con Sirius, dile lo que sientes lo que pasa por tu cabeza, huir no te hará más que perderlo todo. – Maldito James, no sólo es totalmente sincero si no que me deja sin palabras, puedo ver un brillo de lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, pero no le dijo nada, es el momento de solucionarlo todo con Sirius.

No pierdo más el tiempo, es el momento de aclarar las cosas, lo encuentro mirando por la ventana, parece estar viendo algo que no está ahí, cuando le llamo da un respingón, pero antes de que pueda decirle nada, coloca un dedo sobre mis labios para indicarme que guarde silencio.

– Sé que estas confundido, – Todo el mundo lo sabe y han decidido hablarme a la vez como en uno de esos programas de ayuda. – y que estás enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde. – Venga hurga en la herida bastardo. – No te voy a negar que una parte de mí se alegra por ello, eso me dio la oportunidad de tenerte, pero creo que me apresure, te daré tiempo y espacio para que te aclares, no te pido que olvides a esa persona, pero tenme en cuenta, te amo con todo mí ser. – Sus palabras me dejan sorprendido y descolocado, pero me siento mejor, no he dicho nada pero me ha entendido, todo este tiempo él se ha preocupado por mis sentimientos, aparta el dedo de mis labios, ha tardado para mi gusto.

– Gracias.

El resto del verano no hablamos más de ello, nos comportamos como si nada hubiese pasado, soy libre otra vez de divertirme con mis amigos, evito pensar en Severus o eso intento, pero cuando llega el momento de mi transformación su nombre se dibuja en mi mente y lo aúllo al viento, lo llamo como si una parte de mi creyese que mi mensaje de arrepentimiento y amor le pudiese llegar a cualquier lugar del mundo.


	7. Capítulo 7: El pasado en el presente

Cada día busco su olor en el aire, lo miro a escondidas cuando doy con él e intento mantener enjaulado al animal que desea morder la yugular de todos cuando se acercan a él, a veces llevo las manos a mi cuello apretándolo para aprisionar el gruñido que lucha por salir. Sirius me mira sin entender, teme que el lobo me controle por completo y busca formas de entretenerme, pero no se da cuenta de su necedad, molestar a Severus no es para mí una diversión, encontrarme con su mirada de desprecio por culpa de mi traición sólo me hace querer ser realmente un animal salvaje sin estar atado a nada y huir de ahí llevándolo junto a mí y ser libre a su lado, libre para adorarlo, libre para amarlo. Pero reconozco que prefiero este cambio, antes me ignoraba, pero ahora me mantiene la mirada, sin ocultar sus sentimientos hacía mí, no puedo culparlo es lo mismo que siento cada vez que encuentro mi reflejo.

Sirius anda molesto, sus bromas han sido paralizadas por su hermano, que pasa horas muertas estudiando con el tipo que él más odia, cree que comparto sus sentimientos de desagrado, pero son celos, celos de su hermano que puede disfrutar de la compañía que yo no, celos de ver como Severus llega a sonreírle sin notarlo mientras le explica las cosas con paciencia e ironía en sus palabras, pero también me sorprendo de la nobleza que antes no vi, bien podía juzgarlo por ser el hermano de su enemigo, pero lo hace a un lado como si eso fuese un detalle sin importancia. Mientras mi amigo maquina algo con James, necesita su ayuda para encontrar no sé qué poema que leyó por encima en vacaciones, el día que lo encuentra no hay persona que no se entere, los vociferadores llegan en manada, todos para una única persona, con un único mensaje que resuena por todo el gran comedor.

"_Érase un hombre a una nariz pegado,  
>érase una nariz superlativa,<br>érase una alquitara medio viva,  
>érase un peje espada mal barbado;<br>era un reloj de sol mal encarado.  
>érase un elefante boca arriba,<br>érase una nariz sayón y escriba,  
>un Ovidio Nasón mal narigado.<br>Érase el espolón de una galera,  
>érase una pirámide de Egipto,<br>los doce tribus de narices era;  
>érase un naricísimo infinito,<br>frisón archinariz, caratulera,  
>sabañón garrafal, morado y frito."<em>

Escucho el poema de Quevedo, veo la cara de Severus cambiando de color y decido memorizar el poema, me da igual que sea una sátira, amo esa nariz, una gran nariz como el hombre en el que se convertirá, una nariz encantadora como sólo yo sé que es la persona que va pegada a ella. Siento ganas de besarla, de morderla suavemente y reclamarla como mía junto al hombre que la acompaña, sonrío tan estúpidamente al imaginarlo que todos piensan que rio la gracia. Para cuando me doy cuenta de ello Regulus regaña a su hermano como si fuese un crio y abandona el gran comedor sin dudarlo, no logro saber cuándo se ha ido Severus.

Días como hoy agradezco ser prefecto, poder distanciarme de todos con la excusa de patrullar los pasillos me sirve para evitar estrangular a mi mejor amigo como vuelva a escuchar alguna mención de mi Severus salir de sus labios. Miró al cielo mientras paso por una ventana, la luna llena se acerca y eso me está volviendo irritable, al menos eso quiero creer, es más fácil que reconocer que es la distancia con Severus. Dejo de caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos para guiarme por mi olfato, me llega un olor muy agradable que me hace pensar en algodón dulce, en sus dedos acariciando suavemente mi pelaje lobuno; suspiro para darme cuenta de que estoy ante la única sala de pociones que deja ver los jardines, la misma en la que todo empezó. Apoyo la frente en la puerta, el olor viene de ahí, por un momento me pregunto cómo serían las cosas si no hubiese dejado aquel mensaje y apretando fuertemente mi varita en la mano me pregunto si hay algún hechizo que permita cambiar el pasado, pero no quiero cambiar ese día, si no el día que le di la espalda.

Una fuerte explosión hace temblar la puerta y me sobresalta, está claro que algo ha pasado dentro del aula, puedo escuchar un grito y sin pararme a pensar mucho tiro la puerta a golpe de varita, no soy tan incivilizado como para tirarla a patadas. No tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado, pero puedo ver un caldero que ha estallado, restos de un vociferador, las ropas de Peter en el suelo y a Regulus prácticamente en shock mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, justo frente a él, cuando sigo su miranda me encuentro con un amasijo de ropas que mi cerebro reconoce como la túnica de Severus, corro hacía ellas mientras las muevo buscando a Severus pregunto.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Estábamos practicando una poción y han aparecido esos molestos vociferadores que envió mi hermano, Pettigrew ha intentado destruirlos pero han caído a la poción y esta ha empezado a echar burbujas como un volcán antes de que pudiéramos apagar el fuego, Severus se ha puesto delante de mí y ya no está. – Contesta mirando entre las ropas conmigo con los ojos tan abiertos que parece que se le fueran a salir de sus cuencas.

He tocado algo cálido y blandito, contengo el aliento y noto que a Regulus le pasa igual, los dos estamos atentos de terminar con la última capa de ropa, por lo pronto hemos tirado a un lado túnica, jersey, pantalones, un calcetín y zapatos, vamos que si Severus estuviera bien nos estaría descuartizando con la mirada, porque siendo realistas no debería ser posible que sobrase toda esa ropa, damos con una figura pequeña, es sin lugar a dudas el cuerpo de niño y no el de un adolescente, por suerte todavía respira y su temperatura corporal es normal.

– Sera mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería. – Dice Regulus rozando con sus dedos temblorosos un moratón, tiene el cuerpo lleno de ellos.

Soy yo quien lo coge en brazos, mientras que Regulus lo cubre con su propia túnica, las ropas de Severus están totalmente impregnadas por la poción y cree que pueden servir para averiguar la forma de regresarlo a la normalidad. Sin embargo cuando aparece la profesora Mcgonagall no le decimos nada, al contrario fingimos que yo sostengo ropas en lugar de un Severus en cuerpo de niño, ella nos riñe pero dice que podemos irnos tras arreglar el aula, de esto último se ocupa el slytherin a golpe de magia, la deja perfecta y además coge restos de la poción por si la de la ropa no sirve.

– Gracias, por no decir nada, no me gustaría que nadie lo viese así. – Me dice sin mirarme y yo le entiendo, porque mientras sostengo a Severus entre mis brazos sintiendo el latir de su corazón, no he dejado de notar una furia creciendo en mi interior, al ver ese pequeño cuerpo esquelético esta surcado de heridas y cicatrices, tiene una reciente justo en la frente que tapa su cabello.

– ¿Quién crees que ha podido hacerle algo así? – Preguntó para poder ir a buscarle más tarde y sacarle las tripas.

– No lo sé. – Me contesta parándose ante mí y con la vista fija en él, le acaricia la mejilla.

Quizás es por el contacto, pero Severus se revuelve en mis brazos y termina por abrir los ojos, lo noto por el cambio de sus latidos, ahora son más rápidos, como si tuviese miedo, salta de mis brazos golpeándose las rodillas al caer, nos mira como un animal acorralado.

– ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mi madre? – Pregunta sin apenas parar a respirar, los viejos calzoncillos de los que James se burló se le caen y se pone rojo al notarlo pero no dice nada, siento ganas de abrazarlo.

– Tranquilo. – Le dice Regulus ofreciéndole su túnica para taparse.

– ¿Sois amigos de mi padre? – Dice sin coger la túnica, veo su cuerpo temblar, realmente está asustado, de alguna forma recuerdo cosas que me contó cuando yo era lobo, la crueldad de su padre.

– No lo somos. – Le digo bajando a su altura para que pueda verme a los ojos. – Somos amigos de tu madre, – Cojo la túnica de Regulus y se la tiendo, – ella nos ha pedido que te cuidemos. – esta vez sí se cubre con ella, parece más tranquilo.

– ¿Ella está bien? – Pregunta sin moverse de su sitio.

– Sí. – Le digo mientras mi cerebro intenta entender si de la explosión no sólo el cuerpo de Severus ha sido afectado si no que su cerebro también. – Él es Regulus y yo soy Remus.

– ¿Cómo el corazón de leo? – Puedo llamarme idiota a mí mismo por sentir celos en esta situación, mi nombre no será exacto al original pero deriva de una leyenda que también tiene su propia constelación.

– Sí, como la constelación, ¿sabes encontrarla en el cielo?

– Sí, mamá me las enseña.

– ¿Severus cuántos años tienes? – Le preguntó mirando que no debe llegar al metro, aunque habla muy bien y parece muy inteligente, está claro que no es el Severus que conocemos.

– Cuatro años – Nos enseña cuatro dedos de su pequeña mano – y siete meses. – dice añadiendo tres dedos con la otra mano.

Al escucharle cruzo miradas con el slytherin, creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo en que esto es más complicado de lo que creíamos, además podemos escuchar a los demás estudiantes yendo a cenar y no nos veo entrando en el gran comedor con el pequeño Severus.

– ¿Conoces la sala de los menesteres? – Le pregunto esperando que entienda que necesitamos un lugar donde esconderle.

– Sí, voy a por ropa y a por algo para cenar y nos vemos ahí. – Acaricia la cabeza de Severus antes de irse, es un niño muy avispado no ha dejado de prestarnos atención en ningún momento como si supiese que le ocultamos algo.

Cuando dejo de escuchar a gente pasando y huelo el aire asegurándome que no hay nadie cerca, salgo con él en mis brazos.

– Mi madre está en el hospital ¿verdad? – Me pregunta mirándome directamente a los ojos, le digo que no con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle a esos ojos negros. – ¿Entonces por qué me ha dejado con vosotros en ropa interior? – Esa pregunta me pilla desprevenido, me he dado cuenta de que era listo, pero no he pensado que podría hacer preguntas difíciles.

– Los adultos a veces hacen cosas que no entiendes hasta que eres mayor. – Le contestó para no mentirle, es difícil mentirle cuando tienes sus ojos fijos en los tuyos, cuando puedes ver que es la mirada de un niño y a la vez la de un adulto precoz.

Me mira en silencio, parece que vaya a preguntarme algo más cuando se esconde entre mis brazos y la túnica prestada.

– ¡Remus! – Me llama Peter por detrás, creo que Severus lo ha visto y por eso se ha escondido. – James y Sirius me han pedido que te busque para la cena. – Me dice mirando al bulto que cargo y hacía el aula de la que huyo, realmente le pega ser una rata.

– Diles que no voy a ir, luego hablamos. – Contesto sin dejar de caminar, pensaba hacerle un tour a Severus por el castillo pero será mejor ir directos a la sala. No le doy tiempo a preguntarme nada más y lo dejo atrás sintiendo como van cambiando los latidos de Severus, pasa de estar nervioso a relajarse en cuanto nota que estamos solos.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo indicado no estoy seguro de si esperar al hermano de mi amigo o imaginar la sala que necesitamos, Severus me mira fijamente, de la misma forma que observa el castillo, entonces los dos miramos al mismo punto, viene corriendo y parece que le falta el aire.

– Lo tengo todo. – Dice parándose a nuestro lado mientras recupera el aliento.

Tras ponernos de acuerdo, los tres pensamos en lo que necesitamos y la sala de los menesteres se abre ante nosotros como una habitación un poco rara, puedo decir que de mi han salido los juegos, el mini castillo de Hogwarts lleno de bolas en su interior, supongo que Regulus ha imaginado la mesa, el sofá y la mecedora, y sospecho que la puerta es cosa de Severus porque en cuanto lo dejo en el suelo va directo a ella, resulta que tras la puerta misteriosa hay un enorme baño con todo lo que alguien pudiera soñar, no logro entender como a un niño se le ha podido ocurrir imaginar algo así, pero tiene razón es útil.

– ¿Has traído ropa?

– Sí, la he echado un hechizo para que se vuelva de la talla del que se la ponga. – Contesta sacándose las cosas de los bolsillos, pequeños montecitos de cosas diminutas que vuelven a su tamaño original con un simple movimiento de varita, me encanta ser mago. – También he traído comida. – Lo dice abriendo una cesta de mimbre, parece que se cree que estamos de picnic. – Voy a bañar a Severus y a vestirlo, tú puedes ir poniendo la mesa.

– Mejor ponla tú, me ha cogido confianza en el tiempo que hemos estado solos y no quiero que se asuste más. – Le digo cogiendo las ropas y entrando al baño sin tocar.

Los ojos de Severus me miran asustados, como si creyese que voy a gritarle por algo, y en realidad no veo el motivo, incluso verlo así me hace sonreír, dentro de la bañera vacía jugando con un ejército de patitos de plástico.

– ¿Los hacemos flotar? – Le digo con una sonrisa, parece encantado con la idea. – Pero antes tienes que quitarte la ropa. – Le vuelve a cambiar la cara cuando digo eso, debe avergonzarse de los golpes que surcan su cuerpo.

Puedo entender esa reacción, en realidad yo odio ver mi reflejo, las cicatrices que marcan mi rostro sólo son un recuerdo constate del monstruo en que me trasformo, de todo el dolor que he causado a mis padres e incluso a Severus que me aceptó desde el primer momento, pero le quiero tanto y es tal mi deseo de protegerle que por una vez me alegro de tenerlas.

– Severus mírame. – Le digo tocando su nariz con el índice para después señalar mi rostro. – ¿Ves mis cicatrices? – Las garras del monstruo que me marcó de por vida, realmente ahora entiendo las palabras de mi padre, como me abrazo y beso mi cabello diciéndome que yo no era un monstruo, sino un milagro cada vez que yo deseaba haber muerto aquel día. – ¿Te doy miedo? – Negó con la cabeza si apenas pestañear – ¿Te doy asco? – volvió a negarlo haciendo que su pelo se convirtiera en una cortina ante sus ojos, lo aparte suavemente para que pudiese verme sonreírle una vez más. – Entonces vamos a bañarte y luego a cenar con Regulus.

El baño con los patitos de goma le gusta tanto que al final Regulus viene a buscarnos y termina jugando con nosotros hasta que casi quedamos empapados, es realmente difícil decirle que es hora de salir de la bañera, pero al final lo hace el slytherin que le seca con sumo cuidado y le pone un pijama verde con los bordes y los botones en plata.

– Este no es mi pijama. – le dice antes de dejarse vestir.

– Es un regalo porque te has portado muy bien, así que más vale que te comas toda la cena para que no me arrepienta de ello. – Le dice usando un tono que parece de padre consentidor pero autoritario.

Su risa mientras juega en el agua, como sonríe cada vez que nos ve usar magia y repite las palabras imitando los movimientos con una varita imaginaria, me hace preguntarme que le hizo el mundo para tener que ocultarse tras su pelo grasiento, para que fuese más feliz en un bosque oscuro abrazado al pelaje de un falso lobo que en su día a día, una voz en mi cabeza me susurra la respuesta "Traición", igual que yo, el mundo lo hirió y traiciono.

– Se ha dormido. – Me dice en un susurro Regulus.

– Nunca pensé que Severus sería así de niño. – Le contesto mirando como duerme.

– Severus no tiene nada que envidiar a los leones, ni en valor ni en lealtad. – Me espeta Regulus bruscamente pero sin levantar el tono.

– Yo no he dicho eso, me refiero a que dan ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo, además no deja de sonreír.

– Tú tampoco has dejado de sonreír, pareces una madre protectora todo el tiempo. Pero alguna idea para solucionar nuestro problema.

– Creo que en esta sala aparecerá lo que queramos, menos una puerta temporal.

– He pensado que si el Severus pequeño está aquí, el Severus de nuestro tiempo debe estar en el pasado, además analice la poción y no hay en ella nada extraño, creo que él único que puede solucionarlo es Severus.

– Entonces sólo durmamos, mañana no hay clase así que con que nos turnemos para que nos vean por el castillo bastara.

Regulus está realmente preocupado, igual que yo, pero creo que sus conjeturas son ciertas y no hay nada que podamos hacer más que esperar, así que vemos aparecer la enorme cama de matrimonio y nos trasladamos los tres a ella, Severus se despierta sobresaltado cuando le movemos a la cama, pero se relaja cuando le acaricio la cabeza y le tarareo una nana, mientras Regulus sujeta una de sus pequeñas manos, cuando se vuelve a dormir, de algún modo siento que al despertar volverá a su tiempo.

– Regulus – Me mira, a él también le está entrando sueño. – cuando esto pase, no le digas que le cuide contigo, no quiero herirle más.

– Nunca le diré que hiciste de mamá. – Dice aguantándose un bostezo.

– Yo he sido el papá. – Respondo fingiéndome molesto.

– Las niñas son de papá, los niños son de mamá. – Dice entre bostezos.

Les dejo dormir, yo vigilare su sueño, si soy la mamá, seré una de esas mamás que espanta monstruos y se los comen si hace falta.

En algún momento me quedo dormido, pero es como cuando soy un lobo una parte de mí está atenta de cualquier cambio, para actuar como sea necesario. El cambio que noto es el peso a mi lado, el pequeño Severus ha desaparecido para volver a ser el Severus al que traicione, está dormido en la misma posición que su versión de niño, su mano sigue sujeta a la de Regulus, y yo no puedo evitar volver acariciar su pelo apartándolo de su rostro para darle un beso en la frente, abre los ojos un segundo y nos miramos, me sonríe y se vuelve a dormir como hizo antes, susurra algo que no llego a escuchar, pero sé lo que tengo que hacer, y en silencio recojo mis cosas y me marcho de la sala.

Estoy con los chicos cuando nos cruzamos por el pasillo, me digo a mi mismo que no debo enfadarme ni estar celoso de Regulus, pero siento que él se está quedando con algo que no le corresponde, quisiera que recordaras para siempre el momento en que me despedí de ti y que desearas que fuese así cada noche antes de dormir.


	8. Capítulo 8: Propocisión

Ya es el momento, aunque no estamos juntos nos separaremos definitivamente, no volveremos a compartir el mismo espacio, y la idea de que compartimos el mismo cielo por romántica que pueda parecer no me consuela en lo más mínimo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que nos reencontremos? ¿Y para el perdón? ¿Me guardaras rencor hasta el final? ¿Pensaras alguna vez en mí? Me pregunto tantas cosas cuando pienso que esta puede ser la última vez que compartamos el mismo techo.

Sentados en el vagón junto a todos, no logro comprender como la pelirroja y yo pudimos darte la espalda por los que nos rodean, necesito tomar el aire y salgo con Sirius siguiéndome, nos encontramos contigo y siento ganas de entrelazar mis dedos en tu pelo de oler tu piel y besarla, ni siquiera escucho lo que dices, sólo veo moverse tus labios y contengo las ganas que tengo de saltarte encima, no logro entender que me cueste tanto controlarme, para cuando vuelvo en mi me he mordido la lengua y noto el sabor de mi sangre en ella, todavía así no puedo dejar de pensar que me habría gustado que fueses tú el que me mordiera.

– Mi hermano es más idiota de lo que pensaba, ¿qué puede ver en ese, ese…? – Parece querer decir tantas cosas que se le atragantan las palabras, pero no te diré lo que ve, porque entonces sabrías que lo deseo hasta el punto de sentir un vacío sin fin en mí. – Moony, yo quería hablar contigo en privado. – Veo en sus ojos el motivo de la conversación.

– Busquemos algún sitio. – Aunque tengo claro el lugar al que quiero ir.

Sentados al final del tren, sintiendo el viento sobre mí y viendo alejarse el castillo, sé que me espera un camino duro, los hombres lobos no son los más contratados precisamente.

– ¿Cuánto más he de esperar? – Pregunta mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Conozco todo de Sirius, las cosas buenas y las cosas malas, le quiero con todas ellas, no es justo hacerle esperar más por una respuesta que conozco hace tiempo.

– No estoy enamorado de ti.

– Lo suponía. – Dice sonriendo. – ¿Sigues enamorado de él?

– Sí. – No titubeo, no me avergüenzo de estos sentimientos que parecen devorarme y controlar al lobo que hay en mí.

– ¿Cómo es él? – La pregunta me coge por sorpresa, siento ganas de decirle que es Severus, pero sólo de imaginar su reacción sonrió. – Debe ser algo idiota si no te corresponde, pero buena persona si sólo pensar en él te hace sonreír así.

– Un poco las dos. Él es una bella persona, fiel a sus sentimientos, leal, tenaz, valeroso, pero también es muy frágil a veces siento que podría romperlo sin darme cuenta, por eso lo admiro desde lejos. – Explicó saltándome la parte en que lo traicione por mis amigos.

– Con esa descripción podría ser uno de nosotros, nos llevaríamos bien. – Siento ganas de llorar y reír a la vez, porque en realidad mis mejores amigos lo odian y son incapaces de ver lo que acabo de describir.

– Quizás con el tiempo. – Digo pensando en que el tiempo puede cambiarlo todo.

– He estado pensando en lo que haremos ahora, no puedo seguir viviendo con James y bueno ¿te gustaría que viviéramos juntos? – La pregunta me descoloca por completo, acabo de rechazarlo y no me lo esperaba. – Así pagaríamos menos alquiler y no llegaríamos a una casa solitaria.

Entiendo lo que quiere decir, puedo volver a la casa de mis padres, ellos no van a tener ningún reparo, pero yo sí, quiero que ellos estén orgulloso de mí, que puedan ver que me valgo por mí mismo sin depender de su ayuda, sé de sobra que en mi condición eso es difícil, pero lo conseguiré.

– De acuerdo.

– Sera casi como seguir en Hogwarts, me alegro que esto no lo hayas rechazado. – Estoy por replanteármelo y tirarle del tren de una patada a ver qué le parece. – No te lo tomes a mal, ya sabía que me ibas a rechazar en lo otro, porque eres un lobo.

– Creía que eso no te importaba.

– Y no me importa, pero cuando un lobo elige pareja es para la eternidad, lo ley en un libro muggle.

– Para la eternidad. – Repito mirando al cielo.


	9. Capítulo 9: Encrucijada

Estoy realmente cansado de ser despedido de un trabajo tras otro, sin una explicación, sólo un sobre con dinero y un no hace falta que vuelvas al final de la noche. En algunos apenas duro un día y en otros sólo duro porque no han encontrado un sustituto, no importa si trabaja mejor o peor, sólo importa que no sea yo, el chico que enferma cuando llega la luna llena.

Cada vez son más los ataques orquestados por Voldemort, Dumbledor nos tiene a todos sobre aviso para que estemos preparados a cualquier enfrentamiento, somos un grupo pequeño en comparación a los aurores, James que pertenece a estos no tiene el mismo problema que yo cuando debemos dejarlo todo para luchar por los inocentes, es algo que nunca leí en ninguna novela, para nada te dicen que dejaras todo para luchar desinteresadamente y en consecuencia serás despedido por irresponsable.

Cuando nos reunirnos como en los viejos tiempos, no podemos evitar que las conversaciones terminen siendo de la guerra, el miedo se ha instalado en nuestras casas y no parece querer irse, podemos fingir lo contrario pero cada vez es más difícil. Lo noto sobretodo en Peter siempre nervioso y sobresaltándose por las cosas más nimias, no me sorprende nunca fue un valiente.

James y Lily hablan con nosotros, nos dan algo por lo que alegrarnos, van a tener un hijo, Sirius esta tan emocionado que cualquiera diría que el padre es él, si no fuera porque Lily lo detiene ya habría ido a comprar todo lo imaginable para el bebé. Quiero quedarme a celebrar más con ellos, pero tengo una entrevista de trabajo, todos me dan ánimos y desean suerte, no les he dicho que esta vez mi entrevista es en el mundo muggle, estoy cansado de las miradas inquisitivas de los magos, del trato humillante cuando sus sospechas aparecen.

No encuentro el papel donde apunte el lugar y la hora de la cita, por suerte aún recuerdo el número de teléfono al que llame.

– Hola, un momento por favor. – Dice una vocecilla al otro lado del teléfono, me cuesta escucharla sobre la música de fondo que debe estar escuchando. – Disculpa ¿qué querías? – Pregunta la misma voz, el tono sigue siendo bajo, pero la música ya no está.

– Tengo una entrevista de trabajo con vosotros, podrías recordarme el lugar y la hora por favor.

La voz que creo que es de mujer me da todos los datos e indicaciones para que me sea fácil llegar, además me asegura que estará esperándome al principio de la calle.

Estoy nervioso, es mi primera entrevista en el mundo muggle, estoy acostumbrado a moverme entre ellos desde niño, pero siempre me imagine en el mundo mágico. La zona de Londres a la que voy no está en el centro, es de los más alejados, pero puedo ver tiendas pequeñas abiertas, a lo lejos veo una figura alta y desgarbada cubierta por una capa naranja de gran tamaño, por un momento pienso que he entrado al mundo mágico sin darme cuenta, pero al mirar alrededor queda claro que no es así, me dirijo hacia ella pensando que lo mismo es un nuevo estilo entre los muggles.

– Buenas soy el de la entrevista. – Le digo intentando ver su rostro cubierto por su pelo y la capucha de la capa.

– Hola. – Contesta retirando la capucha y dejando ver un rostro de mujer no más mayor que Lily, pero lo que más llama mi atención es el trozo de esparadrapo que tapa su mejilla izquierda y la venda en su cuello. – ¿Has trabajado antes de camarero? – Pregunta echando a andar dentro del callejón.

El lugar me sorprende, lo que pensé que sería un sucio callejón está limpio y lleno de plantas que rodean no más de tres mesas pequeñas.

– No. – Digo pensando que debería haber mentido.

– ¿Tienes experiencia atendiendo al público? – Sigue entrando a la cafetería, donde suena la melodía de un arpa acompañada por flautas.

– Sí. – Voy a explicarle mis anteriores trabajos, ya me he preparado para hacerlos sonar normales, a ella no puedo decirle que fui prefecto en Hogwarts y obtener puntos por ello.

– ¿Y puedes cargar peso? – Pregunta antes de darme tiempo a empezar mi explicación.

– Sí. – Le digo observando la cafetería, no es muy grande y desprende un agradable aroma a té y café.

– ¿Podrías empezar hoy? – La pregunta me coge por sorpresa, esperaba una entrevista más extensa. – El sueldo no es muy alto. – Dice nerviosa cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. – Pero estarías asegurado, te hare un contrato como es debido.

– Me parece bien. – La joven sonríe y me entrega un delantal negro con un trébol bordado.

Mi nueva jefa se llama Dalia, y muestra mucha paciencia en enseñarme, aunque lo que más me agrada ver es que sonríe de verdad a los clientes que entran, sobre todo a los habituales que me presenta amablemente, en su mayoría son personas mayores que vienen a tomar un té relajadamente, puedo escuchar como comentan entre ellas su preocupación por las heridas de su rostro, pero no le dicen nada, es como si todos supiesen de donde vienen, tampoco me preguntan por las cicatrices de mi rostro.

En menos de una semana ya me he aprendido los nombres de casi todo lo que servimos y los pedidos de los habituales acompañados por pastas o un bizcocho casero, también he firmado mi contrato por pocos meses al principio, según Dalia por si encuentro algo mejor pagado o me quiero ir, no creo que ocurra, estoy contento con el trabajo, puede que no sea en el mundo mágico, pero la pequeña cafetería parece más mágica que cualquiera de los prestigiosos negocios del callejón Diagon. Pronto entiendo porque me dijo si yo quería abandonar, un hombre de unos treinta años entra a la hora del cierre.

– Disculpe ya estamos cerrados. – Le digo con la escoba en las manos.

– ¡Dalia! – Grita llamándola e ignorándome por completo.

Ella sale con el miedo pintado en los ojos, puedo olerlo, sin embargo me sonríe y deja que el hombre entre a la zona privada, la que corresponde a la casa de mi jefa.

– Puedes irte antes, ya me ocupo yo. – Dice con esa falsa sonrisa que no le pega nada.

– Que se quede, le pago para que trabaje. – La voz del hombre es áspera e imperativa, no deja que ella vuelva hablar y deduzco que es el hombre que firma mis cheques.

Suspiro y decido terminar lo antes posible para marcharme, por desgracia para mi puedo escuchar lo que pasa detrás de la puerta con el cartel de privado, escucho los golpes y los jadeos de él, también escucho unos gemidos más parecidos al llanto y luego silencio. El hombre sale colocándose bien los pantalones, si fuese una bestia diría que sólo estaba marcando su territorio.

– ¿Te importa esperar un poco? – Pregunta Dalia desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– Sí, tranquila. – Contestó conteniendo a mi lobo, quisiera cazar a ese tipo, demostrarle quien es el alfa, no puedo, ese deseo es de mi otro yo, no puedo decir que no comparta la idea de darle una lección, pero no dejare que la bestia me controle.

Para cuando he terminado de dejar todo listo para mañana Dalia aparece con el pelo mojado y cubierta por la enorme capa naranja de cuando la conocí, aunque no lleva la capucha y puedo ver a donde fueron parte de esos golpes que escuche.

– Siento lo ocurrido.

– No tienes que disculparte. – Le aseguro mirando su labio partido y como el cerco alrededor de su ojo va cambiando de color.

– ¿Te gusta el tarot? – Pregunta mostrándome una baraja.

– No me dice nada. – Contesto reconociendo que la adivinación no es lo que más me atrae, aunque sé que a muchos muggles les gusta usar esas cosas para adivinar su futuro. – Deberías ponerte algo en el ojo. – Le digo preparando una bolsa con hielo y envolviéndola en un trapo.

– Déjame que te regale una lectura. – Baraja las cartas como si fuésemos a jugar al póker en una timba ilegal, no hace caso del hielo.

Sigo sus indicaciones y optamos por una tirada general pues yo no deseo preguntarle nada a una ilustración impresa en un trozo de cartulina.

– Tu pasado no ha sido fácil, ha dejado grandes cicatrices en ti. – Dice mientras yo la miro escéptico, eso lo puede decir cualquiera que vea mi cara. – Hay un hombre capricornio presente en tu vida, él ya no está contigo pero no puedes olvidarlo. – ¿Severus es capricornio?

Ella guarda silencio y noto que no está viendo las cartas, su mirada esta fija en una copa de agua, voy a preguntarle si está bien, a asegurarle que debería descansar no ha tenido un momento fácil y entiendo que no quiera estar sola pero podemos ver una película y dejarnos de tonterías.

– Tu camino y el de capricornio discurren paralelamente, los dos estáis parados en una encrucijada sin notarlo. Vuestras elecciones no os afectan a vosotros únicamente, también a los que os rodean, cuídate de los que crees tus amigos pues la traición está oculta entre las sombras. Os arrebataran lo que atesoráis y la felicidad se llevara, sólo si volvéis a encontraros y compartís el camino, el amor y la amistad regresara a vuestras vidas. – Ahora empiezo a preguntarme si se ha tomado algo cuando no miraba o está burlándose de mí. – Tengo hambre y sueño ¿quieres cenar conmigo? – Dice desperezándose como si no hubiese dicho nada raro hace un momento.

No dejo de darle vueltas a lo que ha dicho, quiero creer que es una tontería y sólo estaba jugando conmigo, pero al hablar de ello durante la cena sólo he recibido una total sorpresa sobre el tema, al parecer a veces no recuerda lo que le dicen las cartas o mejor dicho el agua, ella no miró las cartas, únicamente miraba aquella copa como si escondiese toda mi vida en ella, pero no ha habido forma de sacar más información sobre el tema, sólo dudas sobre si realmente no será una maga y no lo he notado. Si hay alguien que sepa el signo zodiacal de Severus tiene que ser Lily, pero no sé cómo preguntárselo.

– ¿Qué opinas de la adivinación? – Le pregunto a Sirius durante el desayuno.

– Que es una forma de perder el tiempo y entretener a mujeres sin nada mejor que hacer. – Contesta sirviéndose una taza de café. – El café que traes de tu trabajo sabe muy bien, tendríamos que ir todos a verte un día, seguro que a Lily y a Alice les encanta por lo que me has contado. – Lo dice muy animado con la idea, claro que aún no les he dicho donde trabajo exactamente.

– Dalia leyó el futuro o algo así para mí. – Me rasco la cabeza algo nervioso, quisiera poder estar seguro de que no he de darle importancia.

– Moony fuimos juntos a adivinación y sabes también como yo que aprobabas con inventarte que habías visto alguna desgracia absurda en la bola de cristal.

Sirius tiene razón, le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a una tontería, seguramente ella uso las palabras para confundirme y que no preguntase nada sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, no debería darle importancia.

De camino al trabajo creo ver a lo lejos a Severus, incluso creo oler su aroma en el viento, pero sacudo la cabeza y me digo a mi mismo que lo olvide, es sólo mi deseo de verlo, como cada luna llena que termino encadenado y aullando a la luna mientras la amenaza de pegarme un tiro si me suelto pende sobre mí, cada luna llena Sirius protege mi humanidad con un revolver especial y unas balas a juego, ríete de los cazadores de hombres lobo de las películas muggles, la plata es sólo para contener el líquido mortal para mi especie.


	10. Capítulo 10: Elección

Nunca pensé que la confianza fuese algo tan frágil, la simple idea de que uno de nosotros pueda traicionar a James no pasa por mi cabeza sin embargo Sirius ya no me cuenta nada, hemos pasado de ser casi unos hermanos que vivían juntos a unos desconocidos. No importa lo que yo pueda decir a mi favor, ni que ponga mi vida en sus manos cada luna llena, él ya no confía en nadie. Quizás si le hubiese dicho antes donde trabajaba, las cosas serían de otro modo, pero en realidad todo esto es culpa de Voldemort persiguiendo a James, Lily y Harry para matarlos, perderlos a ellos puede significar el fin de todo para Sirius, y no tengo la menor duda de que pondrá su vida en juego por ellos.

Harry es un hermoso bebé, no hace tanto estábamos celebrando su nacimiento deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo, esperando con nuestros corazones que de verdad creciera en un lugar sin guerras, que pronto terminase todo esto, pero entonces Dumbledore llego con su profecía, maldita sea la adivinación, no sé suponía que era algo para pasar el rato, pero no, cuando es Dumbledore el que habla sobre ello es algo para temer, porque Harry puede ser quien termine con Voldemort, Harry o el hijo de Alice y Frank, eso sólo lo sabe el destino, nosotros sólo podemos proteger a nuestros seres queridos.

No era el hijo de Alice y Frank o lo mismo si lo es, lo que está claro es que ellos no han tenido mucha suerte, la crueldad de los hombres de Voldemort no tiene lugar, no logro entender porque luchan de esa forma, como realmente pueden desear un reinado de terror en el que no seremos más que los juguetes de esa alimaña sanguinaria sin corazón, quizás es que ellos tampoco tienen uno, como han podido torturar a dos personas de esa manera, dejarlos en tal estado que han perdido la cordura para siempre.

Ahora mis amigos han de permanecer ocultos, yo mismo no sé dónde están, es lo mejor para que puedan estar a salvo, aunque ya no creo que exista un lugar seguro.

Llego de noche a casa y Sirius me espera oculto en la oscuridad con el revolver en las manos, hace girar el tambor y me mira fijamente mientras me apunta con el arma, no dice nada, se marcha dejándome solo, todos nos estamos perdiendo en el miedo y la desconfianza, intento recordar las palabras de Dalia cuando leyó mi futuro pero sólo recuerdo que habría una traición.

Mis turnos en el trabajo siguen siendo los mismos, salvo que ahora no estoy acompañado, Dalia me pidió que cuidase de todo en su ausencia y me entrego las llaves del lugar, incluso me dijo que podía entrar a la parte que era su vivienda. Los rostros preocupados de los habituales cada vez que entran y hago una negativa silenciosa con la cabeza, cuando sirvo sus pedidos sin el acostumbrado acompañante de regalo, todos sentimos su falta. Mientras estoy recogiendo todo tras el cierre escuchando la música favorita de mi jefa y amiga, el hombre impresentable que firma mis cheques aparece, huele a sangre, alcohol, chocolate y naranja, esa mezcla de olores me descoloca un poco, pero los dos últimos cobran sentido cuando me entrega una caja que contiene un bizcocho de chocolate casero, encima de este coloca un sobre rectangular bastante gordo.

– Con eso estamos en paz, no hace falta que regreses. – Dice en ese tono imperativo que me desagrada.

– Pero… – Empiezo a decir seguro de que Dalia no cerraría jamás.

– Las llaves.

No tiene sentido que discuta con él, no voy a sacar nada y tampoco conseguiré saber nada de mi amiga, me pongo el abrigo encima del delantal, guardo el sobre en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y dejo las llaves sobre la barra, comeré el bizcocho con Sirius.

Apenas llego a dejar el bizcocho a casa, me quito el delantal por debajo del abrigo para salir a luchar una vez más, enfrentarnos a los seguidores de Voldemort no es tarea fácil, echo de menos la seguridad de un amigo cubriéndome la espalda, pero ninguno de los chicos está en esta batalla, me digo a mi mismo que sobreviviré a una batalla más y cuando acabe lo celebrare junto a Sirius y pronto espero poder celebrar con todos la caída de Voldemort.

Con el cansancio de la batalla sobre mis hombros, escucho la buena nueva de la caída de Voldemort, pero pronto se convierte en una victoria pírrica y amarga, de un plumazo he perdido a mis amigos, todos nosotros fuimos traicionados por uno de los nuestros y no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento, sólo sé que no quiero seguir en Londres, ni en la casa que compartí con el traidor y a la que no tengo más remedio que regresar.

Al entrar en la casa todavía puedo oler el bizcocho mezclado con el aroma de Sirius, antes el segundo me resultaba agradable, era como la confirmación de estar en casa, pero ahora me resulta repulsivo. Sobre la mesa la caja con el bizcocho y el sobre con mi último sueldo, todavía no me he molestado en comprobar que este todo, pero por su peso diría que hay mucho más de lo que me corresponde, al sacar el dinero lo confirmo, se encuentra el sueldo de tres meses. No tengo hambre ni deseo alguno de probar el bizcocho, sin embargo abro la caja igualmente para encontrarme con el bizcocho que tantas veces añore en el trabajo y el deseo de compartirlo con un amigo me da ganas de llorar, en su lugar preparo té para cuatro y sirvo a cada uno de mis amigos como si aún estuvieran con vida, menos a Sirius que se pudrirá en Azkabán por traición, a sus amigos, a sus creencias y a la casa que compartimos los cinco.

"Sigue caminando, Capricornio reaparecerá en tu vida y juntos alcanzareis la felicidad." Es el mensaje escrito con crema pastelera dentro de la caja del bizcocho.


	11. Capítulo 11: Reencuentro

Nunca pensé que volvería a coger este tren y mucho menos como profesor ya no soy aquel niño lleno de ilusiones y miedo, estoy cansado de andar el camino, de aullar a la luna sin recibir respuesta alguna, observo por la ventana hasta dormirme perdido en recuerdos pasados que me traen dolor, sin importar el tiempo pasado sigo sin entender como Sirius fue capaz de tal traición y ahora que se ha escapado temo que termine lo que empezó en el pasado.

No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad que Dumbledore me está dando una vez más, mi reencuentro con Severus está cargado de tensión él sigue odiándome y no parece muy dispuesto a cambiar de opinión. El desprecio en sus palabras, en sus actos y en su mirada me duele como si todavía fuese un adolescente buscando ser aceptado, pero no se lo demuestro al contrario le agradezco con una sonrisa cada vez que me entrega la poción y disfruto viendo como le molesta ver que cada vez que me pide un objeto para prepararla corto sin miramientos un trozo de mi viejo y desgastado abrigo, he aprendido con el tiempo a viajar ligero, no tengo muchas cosas de las que esté dispuesto a deshacerme.

Si James y Lily estuvieran no tengo duda del orgullo que sentirían por su hijo, puedo ver el reflejo de los dos en él y a veces resulta tremendamente doloroso, a veces pienso en ser débil y convertirme también en un traidor a base de un movimiento de varita y palabras que se llevaran todos los recuerdos que me crean dolor, pero entonces sé que tendría que deshacerme de los buenos también, convertirme en una cascara vacía y eso no pienso dejar que pase, porque también tengo muy buenos recuerdos de lo que compartí no sólo con mis amigos del colegio, también están los recuerdos de muchos otros amigos y uno recientemente adquirido que dudo que alguno de mis jóvenes alumnos pueda llegar a olvidar, pero es que el joven Neville nos ha regalado un Severus realmente adorable con las ropas de su abuela, sólo pensar en ello me hace sonreír.

Las noches son largas, siento la luna acercándose a mí, aunque la poción me tranquiliza al estar tan cerca de mi pasado me pongo nervioso y no logro dormir. Vago por los pasillos ocultando mi inquietud en las guardias, es entonces cuando veo la negra figura deslizarse por los pasillos, la sigo en la distancia ocultándome en los rincones de mi infancia como si él pudiese atraparme en cualquier momento, pero no mira para atrás ni una vez, ni tan siquiera comprueba antes de entrar a la sala de los menesteres y yo me quedo oculto en mi escondite un tiempo eterno en el que me pierdo en los recuerdos de aquel niño con mirada de adulto que jugo conmigo, el mismo que reía inocentemente jugando con patitos de goma, al que jure proteger sin darme cuenta. Suspiro ante esos recuerdos que terminan trayendo otros, como al joven que no dudo en coger su mano después.

No sé porque me planto delante de donde debe aparecer la sala, me digo a mi mismo que debe haber buscado otra cosa, pero cuando la puerta se abre lo veo todo igual que aquel día, salvo por el cuerpo desnudo y brillante por el agua pegada en la piel, tiene una expresión tan triste en su rostro, incluso dormido mantiene el ceño fruncido, acaricio su cabello mojado, y lo tapo con una manta no sin poder evitar observar que su cuerpo esta surcado de cicatrices, debo dar gracias de que Madame Pomfrey lograse cerrar las heridas que yo le cause, aunque aún puedo ver la marca de ellas, los nervios que siento por la cercanía de la luna se han ido para dejar sólo el deseo de enmendar el pasado. No sólo con Severus también con Sirius, ahora que está detrás de Harry pienso enfrentarle y averiguar el motivo de su traición.

Durante mi primera transformación permanezco encerrado y algo atontado, se supone que la poción debe calmarme, pero mi lobo está inquieto no de una forma agresiva que me llevase a ir comiéndome las pobres ovejas de algún ganadero, no, es una inquietud distinta de decir al mundo "Estoy aquí.", pero de alguna forma siento que comparto sus sentimientos y no puedo más que dejarme llevar y aullar, aullar a la luna una y otra vez aunque donde estoy no pueda verla, pero mi mensaje llegara.

El viejo mapa del grupo ha vuelto a mí, parece que el destino quiere que permanezca en manos de los Potter aunque no tengo más remedio que confiscárselo si quiero mantenerlo a salvo, Sirius está acercándose demasiado a él.

Observando el mapa para asegurarme que todo el mundo está donde tiene que estar, descubro un nombre en el que me hace saber la verdad como si fuera una puñalada, no dudo en coger mi varita y terminar lo que empezó hace más de una década junto a mi amigo.

Ni tan siquiera me sorprende de lo que es capaz Severus llevado por todo su rencor, es realmente tan apasionado que no soy capaz ni de culparle por intentar matar a Sirius, él no sabe la verdad, de la misma forma que Harry siempre acusándolo de ser el villano no nota como lo mira cuando cree que nadie ve, es la misma forma en que miraba a Lily un cariño infinito. Los dementores están cerca y esa maldita alimaña se os ha escurrido de las manos. Estúpido de mi he olvidado algo esencial, la poción que Severus ha preparado diligentemente para mí sin ocultar ni una sola vez que lo hacía por Dumbledore, pero en cada poción he notado ligeras variaciones, como si lentamente pudiese tomar el control de mí mismo en la transformación, pero ahora no es así, ahora sólo siento a la bestia gruñendo desde mis entrañas mientras toma el control, la poca conciencia que me queda me sirve para ir hacía el bosque, para ver a Sirius cambiando como tantas veces para estar a mi lado, pero también veo algo más, algo que me confunde, Severus está delante de los chicos varita en mano para protegerlos, pero ahí cierto brillo en su mirada que me confunde.

Cuanto daño puede hacer la verdad, Severus se ha quedado sin su condecoración y yo sin trabajo, debería estar odiándole como hacen los demás, pero yo sólo siento que los dos nos la hemos devuelto y estamos en paz.

Maleta en mano camino por el pasillo sintiendo que he cambiado, el saber la verdad de Sirius, el ver que Harry es un buen muchacho con amigos que permanecerán a su lado.

– Lupin. – Me llama Severus justo cuando su nombre venía a mis pensamientos.

– ¿Si? – Contesto girándome lentamente, quiero alargar este momento.

– Dumbledore me ha pedido que te de esto, ten cuidado es delicado. – Me entrega un paquete envuelto cuidadosamente y se marcha, pero nuestras miradas se han cruzado y esta vez la he mantenido, no voy a huir más, la próxima vez seré yo el que corra tras él.

He regresado a la vieja casa que compartí con Sirius, entonces no lo supe, pero el muy cabrón la había comprado y puesto a mi nombre, cuando lo descubrí no fui capaz ni de venderla ni de ocuparla, no quería nada que viniese de un traidor, pero ahora vuelvo a ella sintiéndola una vez más mi hogar. La limpio a movimientos de varita para terminar sentado en el sofá con el paquete sobre mis piernas, lo abro con cuidado, y al momento sé que Dumbledore no me ha enviado nada de lo que contiene, ni el suministro de pociones, ni el abrigo marrón con botones de madera y bolsillos suficientes para ocultar lo que quiera.

Capricornio que complicado eres y que feliz me haces sin saberlo.


	12. Capítulo 12: Lobos

Si había logrado librarme de las sospechas gracias a la poción matalobos, ahora es un secreto a voces para todo el mundo mágico lo que soy. He sido abofeteado y echado a patadas de más de una entrevista de trabajo, mientras me decían lo que podía hacer con mis recomendaciones, pero no importa si no me cogen en un sitio será en otro, puedo seguir buscando aún tengo lo que gane en Hogwarts y siempre puedo volver a trabajar entre muggles, cada vez que pienso en ello me acuerdo de Dalia, entre mis pocas pertenencias aún está el delantal de su cafetería, decido ir a verla. Estoy terminando de ponerme el abrigo cuando me llega el mensaje de Dumbledore, Dalia tendrá que esperar.

Llego directamente por red flú al caldero chorreante, no necesito que me digan donde está el reservado voy directo, pero antes de hablar Dumbledore me lleva a otro lugar.

– Sé que es pronto y estas ocupado, pero sabes que no te lo pediría si no hiciera falta.

– Lo sé. – Contesto dándome cuenta de que sus palabras se refieren al hecho de que necesito descansar y encontrar un trabajo.

– Esta misión sólo puedo pedírtela a ti, dada tu condición será menos peligroso para ti enfrentarte a uno de los hombres lobos de Greyback. – Empieza a explicarme y siento hervir mi sangre al escuchar ese nombre. – Por la información que ha llegado a mi sólo sé que está encerrado en una granja muggle, necesito que junto a tu compañero averigüéis que están tramando y porque se están movilizando.

– ¿Compañero?

– Sí, es un compañero muy delicado. Te pido guardes en secreto su existencia, él está corriendo un gran riesgo si es atrapado al estar trabajando para mí mientras deja creer a los demás que está en el otro bando.

– Preferiría hacerlo sólo, si es un hombre lobo es mejor evitar el riesgo.

– Tranquilo, él ya tiene experiencia en estas situaciones y os conocéis bien, además su talento puede ser necesario. – Mi cerebro tarda un poco en procesar la información, pero cuando lo hace empiezo a negar con la cabeza.

– Severus no, él no Dumbledore, no puedes hacerle esto. Lo hare solo o con otra persona, pero no voy a ponerle en peligro. – Hablo más rápido de lo que llego a pensar, pero tengo claro que no reviviré ese momento en la enfermería, el miedo de haberlo transformado, la decepción en su mirada. – Él no.

– Ya no sois niños, tenéis que superar el pasado.

Me deja en la habitación mirando por la ventana, siento ganas de romper algo, pero me contengo, la luna llena está lejos pero puedo sentir a mi lobo como si fuese a salir esta noche. Guardo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo para ocultar que aprieto los puños y centrarme en el contacto de mi varita contra mi antebrazo.

Escucho como entra en la habitación con Dumbledore tras él, noto como por un segundo cambia su respiración, siento que mis sentidos están más cerca de los del lobo que de los del hombre, aparto la idea a la vez que espero escuchar lo que él tiene que decir sobre nuestra misión juntos.

– Me niego en rotundo, tengo más posibilidades de que me ataque él a que lo haga el que tengo que atrapar. – Dice en ese tono lleno de cinismo.

– Eso no ocurrirá mientras no me des motivos, – Me giro lentamente, las manos aún dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo que él me regalo y mis ojos fijos en los suyos. – además la luna llena está lejos y estoy bien surtido de poción matalobos. – Añado intentando no sonreír y darle las gracias por ello.

– Le he explicado a Remus tu actual situación, siendo dos os será más fácil atrapar al enemigo. – Más bien siento que me obligan a llevar un más que suculento cebo.

Severus no discute más sobre el tema, pero puedo ver que no está nada contento con la situación, yo también preferiría ir sin él, doy gracias de que Dumbledore sea tan sabio de no mandarlo a él solo por más que diga que tiene experiencia con hombres lobos gracias a mí, no creo tener mucho que ver con los hombres de Greyback que son más bestias que hombres.

Dumbledore ha de tener muy buenos informadores para que le hayan dicho lo que ocurre en una pequeña granja alejada de la civilización, de no ser porque nos hemos aparecido no sabría decir cuanto habríamos tardado en dar con ella, el aire huele rancio y los animales parecen asustados, Severus también debe de haberlo notado porque por un momento se cubre la nariz con la manga, mientras mira algo con total desagrado, cuando sigo sus ojos para ver que le molesta tanto, veo los restos de animales, no cabe duda que nos espera una bestia.

Me pongo por delante, si somos atacados nada más entrar quiero darle tiempo a prepararse para defenderse, no voy a dejar que le hagan ninguna cicatriz nueva en mi presencia.

– Yo iré primero. – Le digo atento a cualquier ruido que pueda indicarme algo de la situación que nos espera.

– No respires el humo. – Me dice en apenas un susurro y yo asiento sin girarme.

La puerta está abierta y en el pasillo están los restos de una pareja de la que se han alimentado, el lobo en mi ruge furioso por verlos, es como si gruñese en mi cabeza ofendido por ser comparado con una bestia más parecida a un carroñero. Los olores se mezclan en mi nariz y me cuesta diferenciarlos con mi mente racional, pero otra parte me está diciendo que hay dos presas esperando más adelante, y no me sorprendo cuando veo al hombre lobo, mejor dicho a la bestia sujetando a un joven aterrorizado como si fuese un escudo, tiene garras en lugar de manos, y estas sujetan al joven tembloroso por el vientre y el cuello como si fuera a desgarrarle en cuanto nos acerquemos más.

– ¡Lanzar las varitas o le desgarro el cuello ahora mismo! – Nos grita el desgraciado, no ha terminado de escupir sus palabras que he lanzado mi varita no lo suficiente lejos de mí, y estoy seguro de que Severus hará su movimiento.

Veo un humo de color imposible salir de entre los trozos del frasco roto y no dudo en cubrirme con la manga de mi abrigo a la vez que me lanzo a recuperar mi varita, escucho toser al chico y pienso que sea lo que sea que ha lanzado Severus no debe ser peligroso para él.

No estoy seguro de si el humo ha hecho efecto, pero hemos logrado arrebatarle a su rehén y siento unas ganas irrefrenables de desgarrarle y comprobar si tiene entrañas en su interior, además puedo ver una molesta sonrisilla en sus labios pero pronto voy a dibujar una nueva expresión en su rostro. Dejo que Severus se lleve al chico a otra parte, mientras me ocupo de atar al malnacido asegurándome de que sus asquerosas garras de bestia y su boca de carroñero no puedan acercarse a nosotros durante el interrogatorio, para asegurarme de que no puede mover la cabeza le doy un bofetón con el dorso de la mano que le quita la molesta sonrisilla.

– ¿Te ha gustado mi juguete? Sabe mejor que sus padres. – Habla en cuanto ve aparecer a Severus por la puerta, le dejo que se crea que puede molestarnos, sólo estoy esperando el momento de darle el próximo golpe, porque está claro que no dirá nada útil sin un poco de ayuda.

– ¿Cómo está el chico? – Por favor dime que no le ha mordido, que no te estoy viendo a ti hace años.

– Mal, no sé si sobrevivirá y si lo hace no le espera nada bueno.

A cada segundo que estoy en esta casa me siento más unido a mi lobo que nunca, siento que somos los dos los que golpeamos la silla con la bestia para hacerle caer al suelo.

– ¿Cuantos hombres lobos sois? – Preguntó dándole la espalda, sintiendo que algo está cambiando en mí a la forma que tenía que haber sido.

– No lo sé, sólo Fenrir lo sabe. – Empieza a hablar, pero sólo dice basura inútil.

– ¿Qué te ordenaron?

– Encontrar al hombre lobo con marcas de azur en el rostro. – No sé de quien se trata, he conocido pocos, más bien ninguno si no contamos al hombre lobo de San mungo en mi vida, y dudo que se refieran a él.

– ¿Por qué? – Tiene que ser alguien especial para que ordenen buscarlo, no puede ser un desertor habría dicho su nombre o que se trataba de un traidor, pero él mismo no sabe de quién se trata.

Hace un numerito deprimente intentando arrancarse su propia lengua, me está haciendo perder el tiempo así que piso su cuello y aprieto lo justo para que sepa que soy yo quien decide cuándo va a dejar de hablar o morir.

– ¿Por qué? – Repito mi pregunta apretando un poco más para dejarle clara su posición, el sonido de su tos es raposa y desagradable.

– ¿Por qué? – Esta vez pateo su estómago sin ningún miramiento para que pueda respirar un poco mejor.

– Fenrir no lo dijo. – Así que no es tan tonto como para revelar todo lo que sabe, aunque puede que este estúpido crea que puede guardarse algo.

– ¿Lo encontraste?

– Sí, pero se me escapo. Por eso me escondo aquí, Fenrir no me lo perdonara. – Ahora entiendo que hace en esta granja, se esconde como el carroñero despreciable que es, contarme lo que sabe a mí o a Fenrir va a dar igual porque no sabe nada, falló.

El grito que llega desde arriba interrumpe mi próxima pregunta, y es seguido por la risa descontrolada de mi presa, le doy una patada en la boca que le hace sangrar, no tiene mi permiso para reírse o hacer más sonido que el necesario para darme la información que quiero.

– Voy a necesitar tu ayuda. – Me dice Severus que ha permanecido en silencio observándolo todo.

Lo acompaño arriba aunque no quiero ver al chico, preferiría quedarme abajo haciendo pagar por todo a la bestia que hemos atrapado, pero Severus nunca antes me ha pedido ayuda, así que lo sigo escaleras arriba, nada más entrar a la habitación el olor a orina me dan ganas de darme la vuelta e irme, me sorprendo al verle abalanzándose sobre el joven que se convulsiona.

– Hay que inmovilizarlo y evitar que se trague la lengua. – Lo dice ocupándose de lo último, yo me ocupo de lo primero intento por todos los medios no hacer contacto visual, porque no logro ver la cara del joven que sujeto, cada vez que lo miro sólo veo a Severus en el colegio y al Severus de ahora que me guarda tanto rencor como para preferir enfrentarse sólo a una bestia que tener que estar a mi lado.

– ¿También fue así para ti? – Me atrevo a preguntárselo, yo soy incapaz de recordar como fue para mí y nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle a mis padres, pero esto es claramente una tortura para nosotros tres. – Me refiero a tus heridas.

– Sí. – No dice nada más y tampoco hace falta, ahora ya sé por lo que le hice pasar, pero no puedo ni imaginarme lo doloroso que debió ser.

Entre el silencio que se hace la habitación sólo soy capaz de asegurarme de que aunque el chico deje de convulsionarse seguirá inmovilizado por si vuelve a pasarle, los ruidos que llegan de abajo me dan una oportunidad de salir, y de descargar la rabia que está creciendo en mí igual que la unión con mi lobo, antes cuando me sentía más cerca de la bestia que del hombre me asustaba, dejaba que el miedo se apoderase de mí, pero ahora siento que los dos estamos haciendo lo correcto, venganza y protección.

– Lo siento. – Pienso al salir de la habitación, quisiera ser capaz de decírselo en alto y mirándole a los ojos.

Veo al medio bestia golpeando la silla contra la pared intentando romperla para escapar, decido ayudarle y terminar de una vez con esto, si Dumbledore quería saber si se estaban movilizando está claro que sí y buscan hombres lobos para que se unan a ellos lejos de los que ha criado Greyback, aunque quizás sólo buscan a ese hombre lobo, debe tener algo especial ya sea información o fuerza.

Nuestro combate empieza cuando le dejo levantarse y sacudirse los trozos de madera de encima, parece creer que puede conmigo ahora que esta suelto y no duda en atacarme de frente con sus asquerosas garras, es tan previsible que lo esquivo dejándole arañar el aire. Seguimos moviéndonos por el salón destrozando los muebles a nuestro paso.

– ¿Me tienes miedo? – Pregunta socarronamente cuando una de sus garras llega a cortarme.

Le miro más bien molesto, debí quitarme el abrigo que me regalo Severus, espero poder arreglarlo después.

– Mimblewimble. – Digo sin levantar la voz y veo como se tambalea ante mí, sus garras destrozan el sillón cuando se niega a caer y se fuerza a levantarse.

Como esta tan confiado de que es alguien que debería temer, le dejo creer que así es, hago ver que mis manos tiemblan ante él y cuando se acerca a por mí dejo que él solo se golpee contra la mesita baja mientras yo me ocupo de golpear sus articulaciones.

– Si os entrego a Fenrir me perdonara. – Dice con cierta vehemencia, creo que ni el mismo se lo cree.

– Si no te mato yo antes. – Contesto notando que Severus ha bajado, habría preferido que siguiera arriba.

Por respuesta hace algo que no me esperaba, su cuerpo se transforma a pesar de no haber luna llena, está aún lejos para que nos afecte, pero no me hecho atrás, avanzo decidido a llevarme por delante a este ser inferior, siento mi sangre bullendo, en mi cabeza sólo está claro que debo morderle la yugular e impedir que se acerque a Severus, yo soy el lobo aquí. Bloqueo sus avances, pero me esquiva y se lanza sobre Severus, me muevo rápido para bloquearlo pero soy empujado con fuerza contra la pared y aplastado por el cuerpo del hombre lobo, mi cabeza da vueltas e intento centrarme para seguir consciente, lo único que logro pensar es que si él me ha golpeado significa que está lejos de Severus.

Mantente consciente, me digo a mismo sintiendo mi cuerpo flotando, no tengo mucho éxito. Las voces me llegan como apagadas, no logro entender lo que dicen y tampoco puedo moverme o hablar, deseo levantarme y acabar lo que empecé pero mi cuerpo no me responde.

– No te vas a levantar en un rato, no pierdas nuestro tiempo.

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto buscando mi varita y notando una vez más que no puedo moverme.

– Estás demasiado atado a tu cuerpo físico.

La voz me resulta familiar y al fin puedo ver a mi alrededor, pero no es la casa, tiene que ser una alucinación porque estoy de pie en la cafetería de Dalia.

– Siempre nos gustó el olor de este sitio, nos recordaba al de él.

La voz viene de una de las mesas a mi espalda, me giro con la varita en la mano y lo que veo me sorprende tanto que se me cae al suelo. Esto no puede ser real.

– No puedes seguir negándome, siéntate y hablemos. – No le hago caso, sigo de pie mirándolo fijamente, tiene que ser algún hechizo ilusorio más me vale espabilarme. – Esto no es magia y hace rato que perdimos la conciencia, todo esto es… nuestro mundo interior.

Termino por sentarme, más porque necesito sentarme que porque quiera compartir la mesa con un, un, un…

– Lobo antropomorfo. – Eso, encima lee mis pensamientos. – No los leo, los compartimos, como el cuerpo, es sólo que tú te empeñas en separarnos. Pero si quieres seguir así, te lo dejo claro desde ahora, él es mío y no te lo daré, le gusto yo no tú.

– No es así, tú no le gustas a nadie. – Ya es oficial, estoy loco y discuto con mi lobo interno.

– Le gusto, le gusta dormirse apoyado en mi lomo, le gusta mi pelaje y vino a mi alumbrado por la luna y guiado por mi aullido.

– ¿Has olvidado que casi lo matas? Y que eso paso hace siglos. No le gustas, es él quien prepara la poción para que yo te controle.

– No iba a matarlo, iba a marcarlo como mi pareja dado que tú le diste la espalda e ibas a dejar que se lo quedara otro, cosa que hiciste, pero pienso recuperarlo. Además la poción es para mí, es gracias a ella que se ha abierto esta comunicación entre nosotros, mucho mejor que la mierda que nos dabas antes. – Tras soltarme eso se pone a comer bizcocho de chocolate imaginario supongo.

– Esto no me está pasando.

– Sigue así, es lo tuyo. Negación constante. – Lo miro fijamente en respuesta, entrecerrando los ojos, estoy seguro de que si todo esto es producto de mi imaginación bastara con desearlo con fuerza y desaparecerá. – Prueba a imaginarte que me estalla la cabeza. – Encima se ríe de mí, lo que me faltaba.

– Siempre he aceptado que soy un hombre lobo.

– Lo has sido desde que puedes recordar, pero dime, cuándo no has sentido vergüenza de mí, de las cicatrices de tu cara.

Sólo hay una respuesta y visto que compartimos pensamientos ya la conoce, aun así se la doy.

– Cuando Severus vino al bosque y cuando viajo en el tiempo, en ese entonces recuerdo que me gustaba transformarme, el mundo era distinto y cuando volvía a mi verdadero yo no me sentía culpable de lo que pudiese haber hecho, sabía lo que había hecho.

– Lo ves. Únete a mí y seamos uno o hazte a un lado y déjame cortejarlo.

– ¿Cortejarlo?

– Ya no somos un cachorro inconsciente. Está claro que hay que ganárselo. – Lo escucho, lo miro y me da la risa al imaginármelo regalándole flores o chocolates.

No puedo decir que todo esto no sea producto de alguna contusión, magia o simplemente que ya estoy loco del todo, pero mirando al lobo a los ojos, siento que estoy ante un espejo, puedo ver todos mis miedos, perder el control, convertirme en una bestia y hacer algo irreparable, como cuando ataque a Severus en el colegio, aún puedo sentir su sabor, su olor y el deseo irrefrenable que sentía. Todo lo que he rechazado una y otra vez, he negado que el lobo sea parte de mí, siempre pensando en ello como una enfermedad incurable, una maldición perpetua, pero y si él tiene razón, si somos sólo un mismo ser no hay motivo para dejarlo todo al instinto, mi conciencia, mis decisiones, todo eso podría ser controlado.

– Yo soy el lobo y el lobo soy yo.


	13. Capítulo 13: Segunda oportunidad

Me despierto con una sensación de paz que creía haber olvidado. Huelo a medicina y flores, pero no veo ninguna flor en la habitación así que debe ser parte del ungüento que cubre mis heridas cuidadosamente vendadas. No conozco la habitación parcamente amueblada salvo por la cama que ocupo y las estanterías llenas de libros, a mi lado, sentado en una mecedora esta él, esta vez su ceño no está fruncido, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan relajado.

Se despierta lentamente y nuestras miradas se cruzan, siento vergüenza de que me haya pillado observándolo dormir, así que miro al techo, es blanco y nada interesante, salvo por la lámpara que hay justo en medio, parece muggle.

– ¿Te duele? – Pregunta y tengo que mirarle otra vez porque no puedo cortejarlo si no soy capaz ni de mirarle a la cara.

– No. – Contesto pensando en por qué pienso en cortejarle, debería preocuparme de otras cosas, como por ejemplo. – ¿Dónde estoy?

– Mi habitación. – Eso no me lo veía venir, y entonces recuerdo la misión, el sueño raro con mi lobo interior y sólo quiero levantarme y comprobar que todo está bien, que no hay ni una cicatriz más sobre su piel. – Ten cuidado puedes reabrir las heridas. – Me dice en un tono que me hace sentir como si me estuviese regañando.

– ¡¿No te hirió?! – Le pregunto casi a gritos. – Le supliqué a Dumbledore que me mandase solo. – Empiezo a decirle sin esperar su respuesta, siento que he fallado en lo que me propuse al perder la conciencia lo deje en manos de esa bestia.

– No estoy herido, sólo tú lo estas y ahora ten más cuidado al moverte. Voy a preparar algo de comer.

Se levanta para irse, pero no quiero que se vaya y antes de darme cuenta estoy sujetando su brazo.

– Severus. – Se detiene y me mira, pero yo tengo la vista fija en su brazo, en la mano vendada que antes no note. Recuerdo al muchacho asustado en la granja, como se convulsionaba y las heridas malditas que surcaban su cuerpo, mi mente vuelve a mezclarlas con él, con las cicatrices que le hice por culpa de mi maldición y nunca se irán. – Lo siento, no tienes que perdonarme, porque yo… – Me tiembla el pulso y entiendo que si quiero avanzar he de aceptar de una vez que fui yo el que causo esas heridas, yo soy el lobo, yo deseaba hacerlo mío y no pensé en las consecuencias. – yo no me perdonare nunca. – Termino la frase y siento que aunque sigue pensándome, ya no lo hace de la misma forma.

– ¿Qué no te perdonaras, el atacarme o el negarme? – Su respuesta es como si me golpeara, pensé que no diría nada o contestaría algo mordaz sobre el pasado.

– Las dos. – No voy a huir más, dejo de mirar su mano vendada y le devuelvo la mirada. – El negarte fue lo que provoco que terminara atacándote. – Negarle a él y negar lo que soy. – Lo único que me ha consolado durante todo este tiempo fue que no te volviste como yo. – Puedo recordar tan vívidamente el sabor de su sangre aquel día que he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he repetido ese momento en mis pesadillas como si le hubiese hundido mis dientes en su piel en lugar de mis garras.

– Para mí ha sido el rencor lo único que ha seguido uniéndome a ti, el mismo sentimiento que tengo hacia tus amigos de entonces. – Su respuesta no me sorprende, si lo hace la sinceridad con la que me habla, pero prefería su rencor, su odio a toda la indiferencia que sabía que podía mostrarme y entonces ya nada nos habría unido.

– ¿Nunca podremos volver a ese tiempo? – Lo estoy preguntado, pero sé que no es posible ni él ni yo somos los mismos de entonces, demasiadas cosas a nuestros hombros.

– Por favor, ya no soy un jovencito para ir corriendo al bosque a dormir sobre el pelaje de un licántropo. – Me gusta la forma en que lo dice, los recuerdos que debemos tener ambos, antes claro de mi traición, ese momento lo estropea todo.

– En ese tiempo, todo era tan fácil, eras tan mono que me daban ganas de morderte la nariz cuando te dormías sujeto a mi pelaje. – No voy a centrarme sólo en que lo estropee todo, quiero que recuerde como sonreía a mi lado, la forma en que simplemente se dormía abrazándome, incluso llego a morderme las orejas como un cachorrito.

– Si sobrevivimos a esto. Entonces podría plantearme que fuésemos amigos. – Esa respuesta tampoco la esperaba.

– ¿No podemos empezar desde ahora? – Terminar con el señor oscuro y una guerra que aún no ha empezado totalmente, me parece mucho tiempo. – Sin rencores.

Soy serio en mi propuesta, sinceramente si voy a cortejarlo en algún momento más vale que por lo menos seamos amigos si no quiero terminar recibiendo algún hechizo innombrable. No sé que estará pensando, pero siento que me falta el aire en lo que espero su respuesta, creo que si se niega podría gruñirle.

– Sólo si sabes guardar secretos. – Lo dice en un tono enigmático, pero no tiene ni idea de lo bien que se me da guardar secretos, por culpa de uno Regulus Black se paseó de la mano con él mientras yo contenía las ganas de morderlo por ello. Pero esta vez será distinto pienso marcar bien alrededor suyo.


End file.
